Sayakas Adventures in Sword Art Online
by My Shugo Chara
Summary: This story is about a girl named Yamato Sayaka and her fun and troubles threw out her experience in the game Sword art online I hope you enjoy and please leave comments regarding our opinion and where you would like the story to go. I will take fan suggestion just ask nicely. This is my first fanfiction and I'm kind of a sucky writer and speller so please be nice and help me out.


Hello Im Yamato Sayaka and this is my story of my adventures in Sword Art Online.

I woke up, it was November 6, 2022 the day that Sword Art Online was released to the public. It's the first Virtual Reality Massive Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game, or just VRMMORPG for short. It's also the first game to work with the new technology NerveGear. NerveGear connects to your senses to make you fell like you actually in the game world. But in reality your just lying on your bed with your NerveGear on. Well I better stop blabbering and head to the nearest GameShop to buy Sword Art Online before it's sold out, because there only selling 10,000 copies.

As I headed out the door I grabbed a Pop-Toast for breakfast and was on my way. I ran down to the GameShop and noticed there werent many people around. I decided just to ignore that fact and headed into the GameShop. I ran to the back right Conner because that's where they stock all the new games. I saw a shelf that had a big sign over it that said "Sword Art Online." But what happened next was completely terrible. There were no more copies of Sword Art Online left. I was so sad that I began crying right there. I must have been crying really loud because next thing I knew the manager came over to see what was wrong. I was crying so hard and my eyes were filled with tears that I couldnt see or say anything. The manger tryed to help me clam down and see why I was crying so much. I eventually could spit out the sentence "I'm sad because Sword Art Online is sold out and I really wanted to play it." Saying that made me feel a little bit better and I final stopped crying and my eyes cleared up so everthing looked less blury and that's when I noticed that the manager looked really familiar, so I decided to ask him if I knew him from somewhere. He replyed saying "Yes, you do know me. We go to Iazawa Middle School together. We're in the same class B-3. I sit behind you I'm Yusuke Tomoya."

I didn't really know what to say I don't even really know who this kid is so I just lied and said "Oh I know you your that kid who's always trying to get my attention. Sorry that was rude to ignore you and then for me to forget who you are. My apologize."

"You don't really know who I am do you."

"No I'm sorry I have no clue who you are, but alowe me to interduce my self I'm Yamato Sayaka and I think you pretty much already know everything else about me."

Yusuke sounded kind of sad but he changed the topic to what we were originly were talking about, Sword Art Online.

"Yamoto you really wanted Sword Art Online, Right?"

"Oh please don't remined me."

"Well I did buy two copies so if you wanna make a deal I'll give you the game and NerveGear."

I really wanted to accept the deal even with not knowing what it is but then I decided to do the smart thing and ask what the deal was.

"Well what kind of deal are we talking about Yusuke?"

"Well Yamato Sayaka I was thinking you would party up with me every time we are both online or if I text you asking to get online that you be on within 30 minute of when the text was sent. And one more thing if I join a guild you will join the same guild how's that?"

"Well it sounds a little extreme."

"Its ether a deal or no deal. Make you desion fast Yamoto you've got three seconds."

I had to think fast the clock was ticking and I didn'to have the time to think so next thing I know I'm saying "Yes, I accept the deal." and. It was that the stupidest thing I ever said.

Well Yusuke gave me the game and NerveGear and insisted that we call each other by are first name which I totally vetoed and he was kind of mad about that but now I'm on my way home and am getting ready to play Sword Art Online.

I got home and ate some more food before I went to play Sword Art Online, SAO for short.

I went upstairs layed down on my bed put my NerveGear on had it test and scan my sences. I created my avatar and tryed to make it look the least like but still look good. I got to were I had to make a username and thought how Yusuke was sapossed to friend me if he didn't know my username and I didn't know his and that's when it hit me what he ment but using first names. Well I figured that if I didn't make my username my first name he wouldnt be able to find me but in the case he dose find me hed probaly be pretty mad so I put my first name. Screen clicking noise spelling out S-a-y-a-k-a. All the setup is done so I shout "Link Start!" and the game begins.


End file.
